Comment nous en sommes arrivé là
by AyameShiroi
Summary: Draco est tranquillement installé et il se souvient comment lui et Harry en sont arrivé à finir ensemble... Et comment il a réagit en apprenant que Gryffindor et Slytherin ne sont pas obligés de se taper dessus et peuvent s'entendre plus que bien... /!\ Yaoi et je sais pas faire les résumés...


**Disclaimers: Tout est à J.K. Rowling rien n'est à moi... Absolument rien... 'Fin si l'histoire ^^**

**Résumé: Draco observe sa famille et ses amis et il se souvient comment tout à commencé... En particulier sa mise en couple avec Harry...**

**Note: Si les relations homosexuelles (masculines) vous dérange je vous conseille de ne pas lire... Je décline toute responsabilité j'aurais prévenu... Sinon que dire... Comme c'est en quelques sorte Draco qui raconte (mais sans POV) il n'y aura aucun lemon concernant tout les couples présents... En gros tout ce qui est dit dans les «flash back» (je sais qu'on dit retour en arrière si ça dérange vraiment dite le moi je rectifierai...) c'est soit les souvenirs de Draco lui même soit ce qu'on lui a dit qu'il s'était passé... Et à mon humble avis il n'a aucune envie de connaître les détails de la vie sexuelle de son parrain par exemple du coup il sait ce qu'il s'est passé mais pas de lemon... Si c'est pas clair demandez moi...**

**Sur ces quelques mots... Bonne lecture! En tout cas je l'espère!**

_oo_oooOooOooo_oo_

Draco rêvassait tranquillement dans son jardin entouré des gens qu'il aimait. Ses amis, sa famille. Bon certains d'entre eux étaient un peu chiant parfois mais il s'en accommodait très bien. Théodore avait trouvé l'épouse idéal en Hermione, oui Hermione, elle valait finalement la peine qu'il l'appelle de son prénom, en toute objectivité elle était d'une compagnie très agréable. Blaise avait fondé une famille avec Ron et parfois Draco se demandait ce qui était passé par la tête de son ami. Mais bon si Blaise était bien avec Weasley il n'avait aucune envie d'argumenter avec le mulâtre. Et puis il fallait avouer que parfois Ron savait rendre sa compagnie agréable, les parties d'échec sorcier était très intéressante avec lui.

Draco se souvenait encore de Blaise lui annonçant sa relation avec le roux. Harry avait tout raconté à Draco concernant ce qui s'était passé du côté des Gryffindor.

**_oOo Retour en arrière oOo_**

Chacun de leur côté, Ron et Blaise avaient amené leur deux meilleurs amis dans la Salle sur Demande pour le premier et dans les appartements de Préfet en Chef de Draco pour l'autre et ils leur avaient annoncé la nouvelle. Ron avait eu droit à un sourire bienveillant de la part de la jeune femme, tandis que de son côté Harry l'avait juste regardé avec des yeux rond.

- Un Slytherin... ? Ron tu sais pas ce que tu fais. Allons voir Mrs. Pomfrey à l'infirmerie, elle pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour toi.

- Harry... C'est assez vexant. Je vais très bien tu sais.

- Aaaaah! Je comprend... Tu... Mince je suis en retard! Désolé Ron j'ai une retenue avec Snape, je dois y aller!

Et Harry était sorti de la Salle sur demande avec un grand sourire aux lèvres à l'intention de ses deux amis et s'était rend aussi vite que possible à sa énième retenue avec le professeur Snape. Ron avait été heureux de voir que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient très bien pris la situation et sortit à son tour de la Salle sur Demande avec Hermione qui lui demanda des détails sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Blaise. Comment ils avaient fini ensemble, si c'était vraiment sérieux, si les amis du Slytherin étaient au courant... Et si c'était le cas comment ces derniers avaient pris la nouvelle...

De son côté, Blaise avait aussi annoncé la nouvelle à Théodore et à Draco. Le premier n'avait presque pas réagit à l'annonce de la nouvelle, il avait juste fixé son ami avant de prendre la parole.

«- Tu nous prends à part comme si t'allais nous annoncer la plus grande nouvelle du siècle et tu nous dit ça... Mais attend! Si tu partais souvent le soir c'était pour le rejoindre? Draco tu me dois 5 Gallions, c'était bien la même personne qu'il voyait tout les soirs.»

Théo était parfois un comédien très doué et d'autres fois... Là, à sa réaction, Blaise avait compris qu'apparemment son ami avait déjà pris connaissance de sa relation avec Ron de lui même. Il les avait peut-être surpris dans un des couloirs du château. Après tout le roux et lui avait beau faire attention parfois... Il fallait comprendre le Slytherin... Les rideaux et les statuts constituaient de si belles cachettes et étaient si nombreux à Poudlard, que Blaise ne pouvait pas se retenir de peloter et d'embrasser Ron derrière l'un ou l'autre.

De son côté, Draco semblait prendre la chose très bien. Trop bien même. Blaise redoutait un peu la réaction qu'il allait avoir lorsqu'il se déciderai à... à réagir tout simplement.

«- Weasley. Et bien Théo, je comprend que tu viennes chercher l'approbation de tes amis quand à la personne que tu fréquentes. Après tout comme nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, tes fréquentations ont une influence sur la manière qu'ont les gens de me voir. Weasley n'est pas le pire des choix et je me sens d'humeur magnanime alors je te donnes donc ma bénédiction.»

Draco avait ensuite décidé de changer de sujet et quand le Malfoy ne voulait pas parler de quelques choses il ne servait à rien d'essayer de le convaincre.

ooOoo Plus tard dans la nuit ooOoo

- Ron tu vois qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter... Draco et Potter ont très bien réagit, non?

- Si tu disais ça en y croyant un peu plus toi même Blaise, je me sentirais peut-être déjà mieux.

_oOooOOooOo_

Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle quand Harry avait vu Blaise se diriger vers eux accompagné de ses deux amis il avait soupiré bruyamment... Quoique une petite dispute et deux trois coups échangés avec Malfoy de bon matin ça ne pouvait que mieux le réveiller et le mettre d'aplomb pour sa journée. Draco de son côté avait suivie Blaise en direction de la table des Gryffindor et bien qu'étonné que le mulâtre décide d'engager les hostilités ce jours là, il était ravi de commencer ainsi sa journée. En plus son parrain semblait les surveiller ce qui signifiait que quoiqu'il fasse Potter allait prendre cher en point et en retenue. Voilà que Blaise embrassait la belette à pleine bouche, il...

- Hein!? Mais vous faîtes quoi là?! Hurlèrent d'une même voix Draco et Harry

- Toi Potter je t'interdit de parler en même temps que moi!

- Parce que t'es en position de m'interdire quoique ce soit peut-être Malfoy!

- Blaise si tu ne lâches pas immédiatement la belette je te raye définitivement de mes fréquentations!

Voyant les yeux ronds des deux tourtereaux qui semblaient ne pas comprendre le pourquoi du comment de la réaction que leur baiser avait reçu auprès de Draco et Harry, Théo soupira et attrapa les deux hommes par le bras pour les amener en dehors de la Grande Salle rapidement suivit par Hermione, Ron et Blaise. Lorsqu'il les lâcha enfin, le petit groupe était déjà dehors et Draco comme Harry semblaient furieux.

- On va pas se donner en spectacle dans la Grande Salle. Un Malfoy ne se donne pas en spectacle et Potter tu dis souvent que tu n'aimes pas attirer l'attention, non?

- Vous avez été prévenu que Ron et moi on été ensemble, non? Vous avez pourtant bien réagit hier. À quoi vous jouez?

- Je pensais que c'était une blague! Répondirent Draco et Harry en cœur une nouvelle fois.

- Potter! Arrête de parler en même temps que moi!

- Et bien vous pouvez le voir nous éti... commença Blaise rapidement coupé par Harry.

- Malfoy et si c'était toi qui la fermait un peu pour une fois! Je suis persuadé que tout Poudlard te serai reconnaissant.

Voyant qu'il était inutile de parler avec Draco et Harry qui étaient désormais trop occupés à se lancer piques sur piques les deux autres Gryffindor s'en allèrent ainsi que les deux Slytherin restant. Laissant ainsi les deux hommes se disputer d'une manière à la limite du puéril.

**_oOo Fin du retour en arrière oOo_**

Oui, Draco s'en rappelait bien. Théo et Hermione s'étaient ensuite découvert une passion commune pour la lecture et s'était peu à peu rapprochés. Le vert et argent avait également séduit le côté Gryffindor de la jeune femme en lui montrant qu'ils pouvaient très bien désobéir aux règles sans se faire prendre. Comme le disait souvent Draco «Quitte à désobéir aux règles autant le faire bien... Nous ne sommes quand même pas de simples Gryffindor...». Harry et lui avaient mis le plus de temps à accepté que Slytherin et Gryffindor n'étaient pas obligé de se taper dessus en permanence et avaient même le droit de s'apprécier plus que bien. C'était finalement leurs amis qui, lassés de ne pas pourvoir se voir tous ensemble sans les disputes de Draco et Harry en fond sonore, avaient décidé d'agir avec l'aide de leur professeur de DCFM. Sirius Black. Bon en réalité Severus avait aussi participé mais il niait tout de manière tellement convaincante...

**_oOo Retour en arrière oOo_**

Un peu plus d'un mois après l'annonce de la nouvelle concernant la relation entre Ron et Blaise, Poudlard avait dû se séparer de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Apparemment l'homme avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire aux disputes de Draco et Harry qui, depuis qu'ils étaient au courant pour Blaise et Ron, cessaient de se disputer uniquement quand ils dormaient. Les disputes il aurait pu s'y faire mais en plus de ça un petit malin avait glisser du Veritaserum amélioré dans son petit déjeuné et il avait raconté certaines choses devant tout Poudlard pour finalement démissionner immédiatement après que la potion ait cessé son œuvre. Quand on est professeur, il y a certaines choses que les élèves ne doivent pas savoir si on veut garder un minimum de crédibilité.

Sirius Black avait donc été embauché comme nouveau professeur de DCFM. En effet après avoir disparu derrière le Voile, Sirius avait été ramené par nulle autre que leur professeur de potion. Bon la couverture de Severus avait en même temps un peu sauté auprès de Voldemort et l'espion était maintenant clairement du côté de l' Ordre mais il avait quand même sorti Sirius de derrière le Voile. Mais surtout le Maître des Potions trouvait toujours un moyen habile de détourner la conversation quand quelqu'un essayait de savoir comment il s'y était pris en détails ou alors pourquoi s'être autant obstiné à sortir Sirius de derrière ce fichu Voile et ce malgré la haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre.

Toujours était-il que dès le matin de la présentation du nouveau professeur tout le monde avait compris que ce dernier avait été un Gryffindor, c'est à dire un homme un peu suicidaire, oui pas courageux mais suicidaire... Enfin dans son cas complètement suicidaire. Assis à côté de Severus Snape en plein milieu du repas il avait finit par craquer et s'était tourné vers le Maître des Potions.

- Sev' c'est pas possible! T'as des cheveux presque aussi magnifiques que les miens alors arrête de leur donner cet aspect tout les matins pour faire chier tes élèves! Figure-toi que ça me fait chier aussi!

- Black... Et si tu la fermais tout simplement, répondit Severus en amenant sa tasse de café à sa bouche.

- Black? On couche ensemble au cas au t'aurais oublié!

Le professeur de potion avait recraché sa gorgé de café en un rien de temps. En fait Snape n'était pas le seul à avoir recraché son café, Sirius parlait tellement fort que toute la grande salle l'avait entendu et les élèves étaient soit en train de rire – Sirius plaisantait sûrement – de pleurer – si le Gryffindor ne plaisantait pas il était donc déjà casé... adieu les rêves de partie de jambes en l'air avec lui – ou de se pincer après avoir recraché eux aussi leur café – Sirius et Severus impossible... Quoique Sirius avait l'air sérieux. Très sérieux. Trop sérieux même.

- Ne me dis pas que t'avais l'intention de continuer à garder secrète notre relation?! T'es plus un espion je te signale! T'as plus d'excuses!

- Sirius, tu couches vraiment avec Snape?! Hurla un Harry choqué.

- Le professeur Snape, Harry... Le professeur Snape... Reprit Dumbledore qui semblait trouver que la seule chose anormale à ce moment là était la manière qu'avait eu Harry d'appeler Severus.

De son côté, Severus Snape semblait ne pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, que ce soit les élèves ou bien les autres professeurs. Le Maître des Potions pinçait de son pouce et de son index le haut de son nez comme s'il était totalement désespéré et exaspéré par le comportement du nouveau professeur de DCFM.

«- Je ne suis pas complètement sénile... Je me souvient que je couche avec toi simplement tu n'es pas obligé de le hurler au milieu de la Grande Salle. Stupide cabot! Severus avait parlé de telle sorte que seul Sirius entende la totalité de ce qu'il avait dit, le reste de la salle ayant simplement entendu le ''Stupide cabot!''»

Le nouveau professeur se réinstalla ensuite à sa place en boudant comme un enfant et en refusant de dire quoique ce soit durant la reste du repas sous les yeux de toute la Grande Salle. «Qui aurait pensé que tout les deux, ils...» avait murmuré le professeur de métamorphose s'attirant un regard noir de la part du Maître des Potions qui la fit rapidement taire.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la première journée de cours que Severus comme Sirius avaient réunit les deux trio de leur maison respective afin de leur expliquer certaines choses concernant leur relation... Soyons honnête, Severus n'avait voulu en parler avec personne, il avait à peine consentit à ce que Sirius mettent les choses au clair auprès de Potter alors quand il avait proposé d'en parler à Weasley et Granger aussi... Le Gryffindor avait également décidé que Draco, Théodore et Blaise devaient également être mis au courant... Pourquoi Nott et Zabini, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il éclaircisse les choses auprès d'eux également... Bref, par on ne savait quel stratagème de Sirius ce dernier avait convaincu Severus, les six élèves ainsi que leur deux professeur étaient donc réuni dans la Salle sur Demande. Et voyant l'absence de réaction du potionniste ce fut Sirius qui expliqua la situation aux six élèves.

- Severus et moi on est ensemble depuis notre 7ème année... ça fait presque 18 ans tu réalises Sev'?

- Dont 12 ans à Azkaban pour toi et presque 1 ans derrière un fichu Voile... Oui je réalise...

- Je me suis rendu compte que finalement je l'appréciait peut-être au début de ma 5ème année à Poudlard et je voulais attirer son attention par tout les moyens.

- Comme par exemple une tentative de meurtre sur ma personne... Je savais que la consanguinité sévissait particulièrement chez les sang-pur mais dans ton cas on obtient certains résultats pour le moins... uniques...

Sirius semblait très habitué aux sarcasmes de Severus et arrivait à continuer son récit tout en ignorant les remarques du professeur de potion. Et lorsqu'il eut terminé, les deux hommes prirent la parole en même temps.

- Un mot de tout ça et vous le regretterez amèrement!/Et ne vous gênez pas pour tout raconter je pourrais faire des mamours à Sev' dans la Grande Salle comme ça!

- Pourquoi ils pourraient pas en parler?! T'es un rabat-joie Sev'!

- Il est hors de question que je perde toute crédibilité auprès de l'ensemble de Poudlard à cause de tes idioties!

S'ensuivit une longue dispute entre les deux professeurs et quand l'un deux embrassa l'autre pour le faire taire et qu'un gigantesque lit apparut dans la Salle sur Demande tandis que la lumière diminuait doucement, les six élèves comprirent qu'il était sûrement temps de partir de la salle s'ils avaient un tant soit peu envie de préserver l'innocence de leurs yeux.

À partir de là, Sirius proposait à Harry de venir le voir assez souvent et ce dernier était accompagné de ses deux amis et par extension de Blaise et Théodore et donc de Draco par la même occasion. Tout cela au grand dam de Severus car évidemment le professeur de DCFM trouvait que les appartements du potionniste étaient le lieu parfait pour leur rencontre quasi quotidienne. Au bout de presque deux semaines ce qui devait arriver arriva...

- Écoutez moi bien! J'accepte déjà très difficilement le fait que vous ayez fait de MES appartements votre quartier général, mais je vous fais la promesse que si j'entends encore une fois Messieurs Malfoy et Potter se disputer je vous le ferais amèrement regretter tous autant que vous êtes...

- Les punitions collectives ça vous forge l'amitié! Assura Sirius sous le regard noir de son amant. Je compte plus le nombre de retenue que j'ai eu... C'est d'ailleurs durant l'une d'elles que Severus et moi on s'est embrassé pour la première fois... On s'était fait prendre en train de se disputer par Filch et...

- La ferme... murmura Severus.

De leur côté Harry et Draco n'avaient pas réagit à la remarque de Severus et continuaient à se disputer comme toujours sous les yeux exaspérés de leurs amis qui les ignorèrent bien vite maintenant complètement habitué à leurs comportements respectifs quand ils étaient face à face. Lorsque leurs chamailleries provoquèrent la chute d'une des étagères de la bibliothèque du Maître des Potions celui-ci posa lentement sa plume pour se lever tout aussi lentement laissant ainsi la copie qu'il corrigeait sur son bureau. Il s'approcha du Gryffindor et du Slytherin et lorsqu'ils virent le regard cinglant de Severus, Draco et Harry ne purent que se taire et cesser immédiatement leur idioties.

«- Bien... Suivez-moi.»

Severus n'avait pas élevé la voix, son exaspération et sa colère étaient tellement visibles sur son visage qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de le faire. Les deux jeunes hommes le suivirent sans discuter jusqu'à arriver devant la porte du petit salon où il les invita à rentrer. Après un léger mouvement de baguette en direction des deux ennemies de toujours il prit soin de verrouiller la porte du petit salon, les laissant ainsi seuls. Le Maître des Potions reprit ensuite sa place à son bureau comme s'il ne s'était rien produit et entreprit de continuer la correction de la copie qu'il avait sous les yeux et qui était déjà largement couverte de remarques d'un rouge vif. Les autres personnes présentent dans la pièce Slytherin comme Gryffindor regardaient le potionniste les yeux rond tous choqués de l'avoir vu agir ainsi mais seul Sirius osa se risquer à faire une remarque.

- Les enfermer tout les deux... Sev' t'es complètement fou! Ils vont s'entre-tuer! On va retrouver leurs cadavres à tout les deux quand on va ouvrir la pièce! Et après t'oses dire que nous autres Gryffindor sommes inconscients... Mon dieu qu'est-ce que t'as fait!?

- ''Mon dieu'' ? Quand je te disais que tu devrais me vénérer pour le simple fait que j'accepte d'être avec toi je ne m'attendais pas à être considéré comme un dieu...

- Sev' soit un peu plus sérieux! Ils vont s'entre-tuer et j'arrive pas à ouvrir cette fichu porte!

- Toi qui me demandes d'être sérieux? On aura tout vu... Tu penses sérieusement que je suis assez stupide pour les avoir enfermé sans prendre aucune précaution? Je n'ai pas tes capacités mentales, je sais réfléchir. Draco est mon filleul, je ne l'aurai jamais mis dans une situation pareil.

Sirius ne fut pas soulager pour autant mais le fait que Severus se soit de nouveau plongé dans la correction des devoirs en entamant la correction d'une nouvelle copie lui avait fait comprendre que pour le potionniste le sujet était clôt. Il ne servait donc à rien d'insister auprès de lui.

- Y'a aucun bruit qui sort de la pièce... C'est assez inquiétant... Murmura Ron trop habitué à entendre Draco et Harry se hurler dessus en quasi permanence...

**- **Si vous pouviez tous vous taire... Je corrige la copie de Potter et j'essaie de trouver au moins une information valable dans ce tas d'inepties que représente son devoir.

- Étonnant que le professeur Snape essaie de pas être trop sévère envers Harry... Sûrement l'influence de Sirius... Murmura Hermione à l'intention de Blaise en espérant ne pas se faire entendre par leur professeur de potion.

- Miss Granger, ce stupide chien galeux n'a aucune influence sur moi. Seulement d'après Albus je suis «Bien trop sévère avec le pauvre petit Harry». C'est la preuve même qu'il n'a jamais eu les copies de Potter en main. Un ramassis d'idioties toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres et quand une idée un tant sois peu valable arrive à pointer le bout de son nez dans ses copies elle provient inévitablement de la votre Granger.

- Tu viens de complimenter Hermione! Tu vois c'est pas difficile Sev'! Si t'avais pas critiqué Harry juste avant ça aurait été parfait... Mais passons, une étape à la fois, fit remarquer Sirius.

- Je n'ai pas complimenter Granger. J'ai juste dit que ses copies contenaient plus d'informations valables que celle de Potter. Ce qui, au cas ou tu l'ignorerai, est loin d'être un exploit. Même Longbottom arrive à faire aussi bien pour ce qui est de l'écrit.

- Sev' s'il te plait! Tu viens de tout gâcher! Et puis...

Sirius fut stoppé par un énorme bruit provenant de la pièce dans laquelle Draco et Harry étaient enfermé. Le Black essaya alors plusieurs sortilèges afin d'ouvrir la porte du petit salon et désespéra de trouver de l'aide auprès de son amant que le bruit précédant ne sembla pas déranger dans la correction de ses copies.

«- Arrête de frapper sur cette porte. Je leur ai lancé un sort pour qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse blesser l'autre avant de les enfermer. Si tu pouvais cesser de faire tout ce bruit, je vais finir par tous vous interdire de venir ici. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si vous preniez en compte mon avis avant de venir vous installer ici tout les soirs que Merlin fait.»

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la petite pièce et Severus pu enfin corriger ses copies en paix, enfin dans le cas de la copie de Harry, il avait mit tant de remarques qu'on voyait à peine ce que le Gryffindor avait écrit dessous. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, les conversations reprirent leur court sans les chamailleries de Draco et Harry, ce n'est que deux longues heures plus tard que la porte du petit salon sembla s'ouvrir d'elle même. Les deux élèves de Poudlard en sortirent rapidement et aucun ne fit la moindre réflexion. C'est à peine s'ils osaient simplement se regarder. Ils tombèrent pourtant d'accord sur la réponse à la question de Sirius leur avait posé à peine avaient-ils mis un pied hors de la piece «Il ne s'est absolument rien passé dans cette pièce, rien!» avaient-ils répondu en cœur.

Severus se leva ensuite et délaissa ses copies pour chasser tout les élèves présents dans ses appartements après tout il était professeur et le couvre feu ne saurait tarder, il n'avait aucune envie que ses élèves chéris perdent ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit point. Oui, bon, en réalité il en avait surtout plus qu'assez de les entendre piailler comme des pies autour de lui et il se fichait bien que chacun puisse perdre ou gagner plusieurs centaines de points d'un coup, il se chargerait de rétablir «l'équilibre» pour sa maison durant son prochain cours après tout...

Lorsque tout le monde était sorti Sirius regarda Severus avec une petite mou déçu. Et même si le potionniste comprit immédiatement de quoi il en retournait il ne parla pas avant que le professeur de DCFM ne lui pose la moindre question.

- T'aurais pu jeter un sort d'espionnage dans le petit salon... Il s'est forcement passé un truc pour qu'ils soient aussi silencieux en sortant.

- J'étais un espion à la solde de l'Ordre dans les rangs de Voldemort. Tu penses sérieusement que je les ai enfermé sans prendre de précautions pour savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux...

Sirius fit un grand sourire à son amant et le suivit dans le fameux petit salon où il le vit se diriger vers l'une des étagères où reposaient d'innombrables livres. Il en choisit quelques un aux hasard et les déposa sur la table basse tout en s'installant sur le canapé rapidement suivit par un Sirius au regard interrogateur.

«- Tout a une mémoire. Même les objets... Il suffit d'avoir la potion adéquate pour la leur extraire.»

Sirius n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une potion pareil... Quoique Severus devait probablement l'avoir inventé lui même. Après tout, comme il l'avait lui même si bien dit le potionniste avait été un espion à la solde de l'Ordre peu de temps auparavant. Le Gryffindor vit son amant versé une goutte du contenu violet d'une fiole, qu'il venait de sortir d'il ne savait trop où, sur chacun des quatre livres qu'il avait sorti. Chacun d'eux brilla d'une lueur rougeâtre et un filament semblable aux souvenirs extraits et stockés dans la pensine se dégagea de chacun des livres et vint remplir la grande fiole vide que Severus avait posé à côté au préalable. Les filaments étaient certes rouges et non pas argentés comme l'étaient ceux contenu dans une pensine mais Sirius comprit qu'ils avaient sûrement la même utilité que ces derniers. Severus fit ensuite venir une pensine de l'un des placards de ses appartements d'un simple mouvement de baguette et versa le contenu rouge de la fiole à l'intérieur... Sirius se précipita à côté de lui afin de voir ce le contenu de la pensine mais avant qu'il ne plonge sa tête à l'intérieur Severus le stoppa.

- Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs ordinaires, Gryffindor stupide... Avant de pouvoir les consulter il faut les laisser un moment dans la pensine. Elle émettra une lumière rougeâtre le moment venu.

- Alors pour patienter on devrait peut-être tu sais...

Les deux amants avaient alors profité de leur temps pour... Pour... Pratiquer un peu de sport diront-nous... Un certain type de sport... Hum! Après un temps interminable passé sous la douche la curiosité l'emporta enfin dur leur désir et ils retournèrent enfin dans le petit salon où la pensine émettait effectivement une lumière rougeâtre. Severus pris alors sa baguette et mis le bout de celle-ci dans la pensine avant de l'agiter d'une manière qui semblait aléatoire aux yeux de Sirius mais qui ne l'était pas. Ils furent alors tout les deux projeté dans le «souvenirs» et virent un Harry et un Draco boudeurs assis aussi loin l'un de l'autre que le leur permettait la disposition des meubles. Il sembla s'écouler une éternité dans un silence de mort avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

- Potter! Regarde dans quelle situation tu nous as mis!

- Moi?! Mais évidemment c'est de ma faute et uniquement de la mienne!

- On va pouvoir avancer si tu l'admet enfin Po...

- Admettre? J'étais sarcastique au cas ou t'aurais compris! C'est uniquement de ta faute si on est là!

La dispute continua un moment sous les yeux de Sirus et Severus avant que la magie de Draco tout comme celle de Harry ne se mettent à crépiter autour d'eux... La magie des deux jeunes hommes était à peine perceptible mais Sirius fronça les sourcils et sans détourner le regard de la scène il murmura:

- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était dangereux de les laisser seuls...

- Ils s'en sont sortit vivants non... Et...

Mais Severus ne termina pas sa phrase, Sirius et lui occupé à regarder Harry et Draco se sauter l'un sur l'autre et commencer à se taper dessus. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient avoir envie d'utiliser sa magie, les coups étaient brutaux et les insultes fusaient entre les deux jeunes hommes. Alors que Draco était sur Harry ce dernier éclata de rire en fixant le Slytherin droit dans les yeux.

«- Tu confirmes ce que j'ai toujours pensé des aristo' dans ton genre... Tu te bats comme une fillette!»

Draco tiqua à l'insulte et sans ajouter d'autres coups soutint le regard du Gryffindor qui semblait vouloir le provoquer un peu plus.

«- T'arrêtes les coups... Tu veux peut-êtres qu'on échange nos places? Après tout vu ta manière de te battre t'es peut-être du genre à préférer te faire dominer plutôt que l'inverse...»

Le Slytherin s'énerva un peu plus et sans trop savoir pourquoi il plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du Gryffindor. Il n'y avait absolument rien de romantique dans leur baiser, une bataille pour la domination, pour prouver à l'autre qu'il ne pouvait pas, n'avait pas le droit de mener la danse. Les langues se mêlaient l'une à l'autre, se faisaient mordiller. Les mains des deux jeunes hommes découvraient le corps de l'autre et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte leurs magies crépitaient de plus en plus autour d'eux jusqu'à propager une unique onde de choc qui fit tomber un certain nombre de livres de la bibliothèque du petit salon stoppant ainsi le Slytherin et le Gryffindor dans leur élan et les forçant à se séparer.

Sirius et Severus qui observaient toujours le ''souvenir'' des livres avaient chacun eu une réaction bien à lui. Severus semblait impassible pour quiconque n'en avait pas l'habitude mais aux coins de ses lèvres on pouvait deviner un léger rictus se former signe que les deux jeunes hommes auraient fuit s'ils avaient été réellement présents. De son côté un fois le choc passé, soit environ une demi seconde après que le baiser ait commencé, Sirius affichait clairement un énorme sourire qui qui lui aussi aurait fait fuir Harry et Draco.

Dans le souvenir Draco tout comme Harry s'étaient empressés de reprendre leur place sur les fauteuils encore une fois aussi éloignés que possible l'un de l'autre et il ne s'était plus rien passé jusqu'à l'ouverture des portes du petit salon. Ils n'avaient même plus échangés un seul mot entre eux.

Un fois en dehors du souvenir les deux amants s'étaient regardé l'un l'autre et Sirius dont le sourire ne voulait plus quitter ses lèvres parla le premier.

- Tu te rend compte... Nos filleuls vont finir ensemble comme nous!

- … Je pensais surtout que j'allais pouvoir utiliser ça pour les forcer à se calmer un peu...

- Le plus important, c'est qu'ils sont amoureux!

- Amou... Mais t'es complètement stupide! Même s'ils s'embrassaient ils étaient quand même en train de se battre!

- Oh! Ose me dire qu'il n'y a que de l'animosité entre eux!

Severus ne répondit pas et se contenta de soupirer bruyamment avant de remettre le liquide rouge que contenait la pensine dans la fiole de départ et de ranger les deux objets à leur place d'un simple coup de baguette.

_oOooOOooOo_

Le lendemain les deux professeurs avaient remarqué que l'un comme l'autre Draco et Harry s'évitaient le plus possible et leur manège tint la route jusqu'à la fin de la semaine quand Sirius insista pour inviter Harry et ses amis ainsi que les trois Slytherin dans les appartements de Severus pour le dîner du Vendredi soir.

À peine étaient-ils rentré que Severus les avait prié de le suivre das le fameux petit salon qu'il referma derrière lui afin d'éviter que les autres tous autant qu'ils étaient ne se mêlent de se qui ne les regardait pas. Devant les regards interrogateurs de Harry et Draco le professeur de potions fit apparaître la fiole de souvenir et le plus jeune des Slytherin présents écarquilla les yeux de surprises tandis que de son côté Harry ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Excusez moi professeur mais je ne comprend pas... Que contient la fiole que vous tenez?

- Potter. Ça ce sont des souvenirs d'objets extrait avec une potion que Severus a fabriqué... Et vu son rictus j'ai l'honneur de t'informer qu'elle contient sûrement les souvenirs de la dernière fois que je me suis rendu dans cette pièce en ta compagnie.

La bouche d' Harry se figea en un O parfait et il détourna son regard vers le Maître des Potions qu'il vit réellement sourire pour la première fois, enfin ses lèvres souriant mes ses yeux faisaient froid dans le dos songèrent Draco et Harry.

«- Si l'un de vous a le malheur de continuer à se chamailler comme un gamin idiot et trop gâter avec l'autre je vous assure que je n'hésiterai pas utiliser ses souvenirs là pour illustrer mon cours sur les résultats de la création d'une potion... Évidemment ce cours n'est dispensé qu'aux 6ème et 7ème années mais vous savez tout comme moi que les rumeurs vont vite à Poudlard.»

Severus était ensuite sortie de la pièce comme si de rien était laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui en guise d'invitation pour les deux jeunes hommes à sortir à leur tour de la pièce.

**_oOo Fin du retour en arrière oOo_**

Draco se souvenait qu'après ça Harry et lui avait été obligé de cesser leur dispute et finalement avait appris à s'apprécier plus que bien. Oui Draco était vraiment heureux de la vie qu'il menait et ce n'était pas le ventre de son époux arrondi par leur 6ème enfants qui lui ferai changer d'avis. Loin de là même.

- Tu penses à quoi encore en regardant Harry comme ça? Lui demanda Sirius.

- … Juste à comment nous en sommes tous arrivé là...

**END**

**Voili voilou! En espérant que ça vous a plu... Techniquement c'est tiré d'une de mes fics à chapitres pas encore finit (bien que le plan soit complet et terminé parce que oui je fais des plans pour mes fics) et que j'hésite un peu à poster ^^ Sinon une 'tite review pour m'encourager? Ou même pour me dire que l'écriture c'est pas pour moi? Bref! Bisous à toutes et à tous (bah oui y'a peut-être des mecs qui vont passer par là...) et en espérant que ça vous a plu ^^**


End file.
